


Hidden Meanings

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy is determined to find out if Jemma and her new roommate are sleeping together.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Hidden Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the first thing I have written since November. I have had absolutely no motivation to write anything and have fallen completely behind on stories which is really sad because I love writing. So I'm trying to get back into it slowly and we are starting off with a bit of Fitzsimmons and Staticquake fluff.

For the past three weeks, Daisy has been dying to figure out if Jemma and her new roommate are together or not. Ever since she moved out Jemma met this new guy at the bookstore. The freaking bookstore of all places. 

“I think you’re overreacting.” her boyfriend interrupted her thoughts. 

She glanced at him from her place on the couch. “Dinner at our favorite restaurant says they’re sleeping together,” she smirked at him.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re so on. So, how are you going to find out if they’re together or not?” 

“Oh, I have a plan. The question is what credit card will you be using to pay for dinner?” 

* * *

Jemma was setting the table as Fitz stood in the kitchen. “And wh-why does your old roommate want to come over for dinner?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the stove.

“Honestly I don’t know, but she probably just wants to meet my new roommate.” she walked over to the kitchen leaning against the counter. “Consider it an opportunity to meet my best friend and her boyfriend.” 

Fitz had heard plenty of stories about Daisy and quite frankly he was terrified to meet her. He had a strong feeling that this wasn’t going to be any ordinary dinner party.

* * *

Needless to say, the dinner hadn’t gone how Jemma imagined. Daisy and Lincoln were sitting across from herself and Fitz occasionally exchanging glances. Unspoken words were exchanged between the two, which neither Jemma nor Fitz could figure out what they were trying to communicate. 

Eventually, Daisy narrowed her eyes at Fitz causing him to shrink back into his chair. Jemma had been observing her two friends all night and was finally catching on. 

“Daisy, we’re just friends, it’s not like that!” her scream was not at all convincing and only caused Daisy to narrow her eyes more. 

Lincoln kicked her leg under the table. “Fine, whatever you say,” she said, dropping the subject.

* * *

An entire week had gone by since Daisy and Lincoln came over for dinner and Fitz was absolutely stumped. He had brought an entire set of plates to the apartment and now he was missing one. It wasn’t that big of a problem, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Daisy had something to do with it. 

“Fitz, do you even hear yourself? Do you know how ridiculous you sound?” Jemma said from her place on the couch. 

He shut the cupboard door sighing. “The plate was here when she came over and now it’s gone! That’s the ridiculous part!” 

Jemma rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. “I’ll call her, but what could she possibly want to achieve by taking a plate.” 

The phone started ringing and knowing Daisy, she wouldn’t answer on the first try. It was a Sunday her’s and Lincoln’s day off. Fitz walked over to the living room sitting down beside her. 

“I don’t know, anarchy?” he said sarcastically. 

To Jemma’s surprise, Daisy did answer and rather enthusiastically. “Jemma! Hi! What can I do for you?” 

She glanced over at Fitz with a mix of concern in her eyes. “Uh, hi Daisy. Weird questions, but we seem to be missing a plate. Now, I’m not saying you took it because that’s ridiculous.” she tried to laugh. 

“But we had it when you came over and now it’s gone. Again I’m not saying you took it, but I’m not saying you didn’t.” there was silence over the phone. The two could hear small shuffles and someone trying to stifle their laughter. 

“Well, Jemma, dearest, I’m not saying you are sleeping with your roommate, but I’m not saying you aren’t. Besides, if you weren’t then Fitz would have found the plate under his pillow.” they two exchanges glances before Fitz shot up and went to his room.

“What the hell!” could be heard from the other side of the apartment. “Now I have to go, Lincoln is taking me to dinner and paying.” the call abruptly ended. 

He came out holding the plate with a shocked expression on his face. Jemma was trying to contain her laughter. She should have known you couldn’t keep secrets from a hacker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
